Total Drama Wawanakwa
Teams *'Roaring Lions:' Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Leshawna, Harold, Ezekiel, Cody, Beth, Heather, and DJ. *''Deadly Sharks:' Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Courtney, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Eva, Lindsay, Tyler, and Justin. Elimination table *24. Eva *23. Ezekiel *22. Owen *21. Noah *20. Justin *19. Izzy *18. Cody *17. Tyler *16. Sadie *15. Beth *14. Dj *13. Cody (Second time) *12. Katie *11. Coutrney *10. LeShawna *9. Heather *8. Harold *7. Lindsay *6. Izzy (Second time) *5. Duncan *4. Trent *3. Bridgette *2. Gwen *1. Geoff Episodes # # #How To Train Your Camper # # #A upcoming episode which features a kissing challenge. There is a dude wheel and a gal wheel. A gal spins the dude wheel and whoever's name is stopped on is who they have to kiss and vice versa. If you refuse to kiss that person you are eliminated. The winners go on to the next round and the last couple not eliminated win invincibility. # # #Campers, Get Your Gum: This features a bubblegum blowing challenge. Every camper has to blow a huge bubble. Whoever blows the biggest bubble wins. If you don't blow it, you are eliminated. #An upcoming episode which features an invention/survival challenge. Each person is given a variety of parts, and uses them to build something to help them survive in the woods. Then, they are force to survive in the woods with a partner for as long as they can. There is an 'exit', and whoever wishes to leave may exit, therefore putting themselves in danger of being voted off. The last pair of people standing wins immunity. #A upcoming episode which features a pie eating contest. #An upcoming episode which features a dance-off. #An upcoming episode which features a waving challenge. Everyone grabs a surfboard and race to the finish line. The first three campers to cross the line, win immunity. The losers go to the campfire ceremony. #An upcoming episode which includes a race through the woods. #An upcoming episode which features an arm wrestling contest. #An upcoming episode which features a White-Water Wrestling challenge. Both teams are placed on opposite ends of a long platform, which is placed over the water. Sharks and other creatures are not around, but the platform is slippery, and the first team to push everyone on the other team off of the platform wins invincibility. Losing team is sent to the Campfire Ceremony while soaked. #An upcoming episode which features a Puzzles and Performance challenge. Each contestant is on their own. Performance: They each get a lane, and when Chris starts the challenge, they must sprint down a half-mile course and reach a locked chest. There they will find a code that is different for each player. They then must run out and search the forest for a tree marked with their code. Once they are there, they must dig in a marked off area beside their tree, and must find a buried key. Puzzle: There, they must find their way back and unlock the chest to reveal an unfinished 16-piece puzzle that shows everyone from ''Total Drama Island in the original photo. First camper to solve the puzzle and show Chris the completed picture from the dock, wins invincibility. #An upcoming episode which features an archery challenge. Each person has a different sized, shaped, and distanced target, and the player with the best shot wins immunity. #An upcoming episode that features an Wheel of Embarrassment! challenge. The two teams are facing against each other in a challenge that each player spins the wheel, and have to do whatever the wheel stops on. But, all of the things are embarrassing. For each camper who does the embarrassing thing, they earn a point for their team. At the end, the team with the most points wins. # # # # # #The 25th episode. This time, the final 3 campers go up against campers from previous episodes in different types of challenges. One of the campers spin a wheel of with the past camper's pictures on it. Then Chris pulls out a piece of paper with a challenge on it and if the renaming camper can beat the past camper, they win invincibility. #The Final Battle #SPECIAL: Characters #Christian Potenza as Chris #Clé Bennett as DJ #Dan Petronijevic as Geoff #Megan Fahlenbock as Gwen #Drew Nelson as Duncan #Rachel Wilson as Heather #Novie Edwards as Leshawna #Scott McCord as Owen #Clé Bennett as Chef Hatchet #Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay #Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette #Scott McCord as Trent #Katie Crown as Izzy #Brian Froud as Harold #Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney #Lauren Lipson as Sadie #Sarah Gadon as Beth #Peter Oldring as Cody #Stephanie Anne Mills as Katie #Peter Oldring as Tyler #Julia Chantrey as Eva #Adam Reid as Justin #Carter Hayden as Noah #Peter Oldring as Ezekiel